1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle frame assembly, more particularly to a vehicle frame assembly having a coupling device for coupling two frame members.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional vehicle frame assembly for a bicycle or tricycle. The vehicle frame assembly includes a forked first frame member 11 and a second frame member 12, such as a crossbar or down tube. The first frame member 11 includes an upper head tube segment 111 and a lower front fork segment 112 connected to the head tube segment 111. Since the second frame member 12 is welded to or is formed integrally with the head tube segment 111, the following drawbacks are encountered in the conventional vehicle frame assembly:                1. Since the frame members 11, 12 cannot be disassembled from each other, the storage space requirement is large, and transport costs are relatively high.        2. The angle formed between the frame members 11, 12 is fixed and cannot be adjusted to suit the needs of a specific user, which can lead to discomfort when riding.        